


折返 05

by daphneccc



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphneccc/pseuds/daphneccc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>又超字数了，我心很累。这要被我硬生生掰成一个中篇（</p>
    </blockquote>





	折返 05

**Author's Note:**

> 又超字数了，我心很累。这要被我硬生生掰成一个中篇（

韦德做了一个梦。那些曾经在他面前死去的人们被透明的鱼线穿成一个个傀儡，他们有些失去了其中一只臂膀；也有双目失明的、把头弄丢了的。他们伸出手朝韦德爬去，踉跄地走过来，要掐断他的呼吸，埋葬他，看他在脱氧的状态下慢慢失去生命迹象。韦德近乎是下意识地摸着了床头柜上的手枪对着空无一人的空气抬起手臂，久久没有下文。他的瞳孔缩放，呼吸急促，喉结上下晃动是吞咽口水的缘故，有限的视野里却只有墙上他最喜爱的乐队海报和一扇紧闭的窗。

他许久不做梦了，曾经他也从噩梦中惊醒——无数次地在凌晨三四点的床上抽烟，就开一盏台灯，昏黄的灯光有限地照亮着整个房间，他一语不发地点着了靠在床沿上，静静地抽着。眼下却是没有烟了，他在乱糟糟的床头柜里翻找，却只找到一包空空如也的万宝路，怄气地扔在地上。韦德抹了一把脖子，梦中的景象使他汗流浃背，薄款的体恤紧贴着他湿漉漉的肌肤，他便脱下，上半身靠在床沿上，感受木头给他带来的冰凉触感。

那之后他们几日内极少交集，是有意在躲避着些什么。韦德看得清楚，他说了，他爱他，他在躲藏着些什么，他自己心里有数。可彼得就不同了，那些感情交织在一块，羞耻心让他不敢去多想那天的景象，他是怎样走出学校的；他如何像烂泥般挂在韦德胯下的；和身体上致密的结合。韦德那时候在他身上留下的吻痕经过几天的时间已经褪去，可他的唾液像是一帖慢性的毒药，渗入皮肤底下，与彼得的血液融为一体——彼得根本不知道自己是否爱他。

倔强的两个人在饭桌上对质，是橘子味汽水、罐装啤酒和必胜客的十二寸披萨见证了这一切。

韦德抓起一块夏威夷，菠萝掉在桌上，他拿起来放进嘴里。“你知道我不是开玩笑的，你再躲也没用。”

“我没觉得你是开玩笑的。”饭桌的那一头轻叹一口气，“我只是，很乱。”

“我能给你时间。”他心如擂鼓，那双眼睛像是要把人盯穿了一样看着彼得。“但你得给我机会。”

“这次、这次只是一次意外，我没想到它会提前。”彼得根本不敢看他，双手捂着自己面前的橘子味汽水，手心的高温靠铝箔散发的凉散热。“所以我根本没有交往的打算。”

“但是？”韦德确定那之后肯定接着这个词。

“但是我并不讨厌你。”彼得犹豫了一会儿，决定抬起头来像个男人一样把话说清楚。“否则我现在已经在四处找租房的广告了。”

韦德一度觉得心跳到了嗓子眼，他有点儿懵，披萨上边缘的菠萝又掉了一块下去，这次他没理会。“我有点儿没明白，宝贝儿，你能再给我解释下吗？”

“我的意思是说，这几天我整理了一下自己的思绪。一开始脑子真的乱七八糟的，什么玩意儿都有，一想到我怎么在这个床上和你……那个的时候，我就睡不着。后来我发现我没法停止考虑这件事，但我一点儿也不讨厌你，想想看如果你不在我可能连校门口都出不了。”彼得下意识地笑了笑，意识到自己说得话有点伤人，马上抬起手摇起来。“哦不，我的意思是，对于你在我身边这件事，我很感激。”他又想了一会儿，韦德给他时间，让他整理清楚——他可是第一次尊重了别人的话语权。彼得看上去有些犹豫，他摆在桌子底下的两只手交叠在一块，两边的大拇指在绕圈，想必是些难言之隐。韦德本想说些什么，但他最终还是下定了决心，把手拿了上来：“初中的时候，不知道是不是性别带来的身体特征，我看上去特别弱气，是个不折不扣的‘书呆子’。周围的男孩儿比我高半个头，皮肤是健康的小麦色，可我不喜欢踢球，我喜欢呆在科学室里看书，经常被他们嘲笑我像个女孩儿。”他吞吞吐吐，说话时带着细微的颤音，手掌相触，青绿色的眼睛闭了又睁，房水划过。“他们把我锁在放体育器材的仓库里，开始脱我的衣服，还给我照相，把我放在牛仔裤口袋里的午餐钱都拿走了，我便只好饿着肚子。”他的肩膀颤抖不止，两只瞳孔又紧张地缩放着，手掌捂住半张脸，尝试让自己冷静下来。“我发情那天，在厕所里，我满脑子里都是这些画面，说真的，我很害怕。我怕看见别人异样的眼光，他们指着我的鼻子说我‘淫荡’，甚至会有人的身体起反应，哦上帝我根本没法去想象那个画面。”他抹了一把脸，韦德能看见他通红的耳廓和脖颈，一路蔓延到脸颊。他看上去稳定了不少，双眼直勾勾地盯着韦德，说出的话是无比认真的，不掺一点虚情假意的真心。“其实我也让你起反应了，最正常不过的生理反应，但我很庆幸把我从水深火热中捞出来的人是你，韦德。”

韦德差一点打翻了啤酒，他把披萨扔回盒子里，暗地里骂了句“去他妈的。”然后走了过去。他根本没给彼得挣扎的机会，他油乎乎的右手大力地摁在他后脑勺上，左手撑在板凳上就开始亲他。他们混合的唾液中有夏威夷披萨、廉价的罐装啤酒、和橘子味的汽水味儿，但韦德能嗅到更多，他能尝到彼得自身所带的甜味，在他口腔里蔓延着，舌尖上一颗颗味蕾被挑起，比刚才吃的两大块必胜客棒多了。彼得根本没机会反抗，只有两只手抵在韦德胸前毫无用处地推他。他的手心搁在韦德的心口上，有力的跳动通过手掌传至腕部，和彼得的脉搏达成了一致。

“你比我还能说，亲爱的。”韦德终于离开了他的唇齿，两个人靠得很近，近得都能数清彼此的眼睫毛。“我很感谢你能告诉我这些，虽然我一开始可没想到会有这么一段。”他笑了笑，保持这个弯腰的姿势，两人四目相对，眼神里满是当时没仔细看过的真心。“我想我得趁着清醒再说一次，我爱你，彼得·帕克。”

彼得温吞着话语，在脑海里快速地查找合适的词，稍一颌首。“我想，我也……额，喜欢你。”

现在的雇佣兵活像是个初恋的小男孩儿，也许他在十二三岁会撞见眼前的这个人，他掏心掏肺，唯恐他不知道自己多爱他，一下子什么脑子都没了。而现在他们明明连性爱都经历过了，这时候却能吞吞吐吐，满脸通红地说：“我能……牵你的手吗？”

        

之后的一段日子里，他们从日常生活中的肢体接触和裸露躯体来一场酣畅淋漓的性爱都一一体验，一样没落下。韦德确实太久没有这种体会了，他仿佛回到了高中——那时候他也曾经交往过几个女孩儿和男孩儿，他不在乎性别，从一开始他就从来没用性别将人区分的习惯。他的初体验是在一个女孩儿的宾利里，里面给予他的位置有限，没有冷气，盛夏深夜里他们汗流浃背地在奢侈的真皮坐垫上射精、高潮、流血流汗，那些激昂的呻吟在车内回响，他们大力地亲吻对方，甚至十指紧扣，唾液满脸都是。韦德已经不记得他们为何分了手，他只能依稀想起那晚上下体稀疏的毛发和第一次因为性爱而到来的高潮，和平时手淫那会儿有天壤之别。

韦德比彼得想象得要黏人，他时不时冷不丁地从背后出现，将头耷拉在彼得的肩膀上看他将厨房搞得一团乱——他其实不擅长料理，韦德却正好相反，他所有的技能点都给了如何杀人和如何料理，当然还有如何用嘴将人烦死。可他偏不自己动手，绝小一部分原因是懒，占比例大的是无论他的漂亮男孩儿做什么他都连叫好吃，从没见他剩下一点儿——哪怕是焦了的苹果派和像石子儿一样硬的米饭。

“你知道，韦德，我不会觉得那很伤人，你可以吐出来或是扔掉。”彼得甚至连外卖传单都拿出来了，“你看我还有对面赛百味的现金券，咱们——”

“相信我，你做什么都好吃，小彼得。”韦德给他抛了个媚眼的同时还不忘往嘴里塞一口没味道的蔬菜。“不过，如果你想出去尝点新鲜的玩意儿，我能带你去个好地方。”

        

他们其实很少一块出门。这其中没有一丁点儿的顾忌，那都是骗人的。有次彼得在滂湃的遮檐下站了半个钟头，约好的电影早就开演，也许正演到高潮时分，但韦德却没来任何回复。他像是着了魔一样，两秒便看看手机屏，熟练地解锁，无所事事地瞥一眼时间和空白的收件箱，又再放回口袋里。后来他挂了彩，拖着疲倦的身子出现在大雨里，头发贴合着肌肤往下滴水，活像刚下过水的跳水员。他身上的血腥味被雨水洗刷干净，右侧的脸颊刮出一条血痕，再多两厘米便会波及耳朵，彼得看到的时候怔在原地，一时间失去了语言。

这是家专播老旧电影的小影院，没有检票员，没有爆米花和可乐冰沙，只有简陋的设备和影院，迷你又廉价。他们坐在后几排靠边的位置，有限的座位上却是寥寥几人，韦德甚至能看见一个离他们只有两排之差的地方一个流浪汉连着睡在三张椅子上，蜷缩着身子，盖着一块破破烂烂的步，甚至在电影无声时听见打呼噜的声音。闹了这么一出双方都没了看电影的心思，彼得担心他的伤势，后者却在看他。黑暗遮掩了韦德的“罪行”，他用眼睛把彼得感受了个遍，从里到外，从衣服外的到衣服里的；毛发、被光照亮的侧脸、眨眼的瞬间，他一一捕捉，带着极其玩味的眼神。彼得被他盯得发毛，侧过头想说他几句，却在双目对上的时候沉默，就这么盯着看了足足十秒，像是在玩“谁先笑谁是傻蛋”的幼稚游戏，随后算是端不住了，双双笑场。

外面淅淅沥沥，隔音效果不好，电影里的女声和背景音乐渐渐淡出，呼噜声开始占领高地。彼得往韦德身边靠了靠，丝毫不顾忌他湿答答的牛仔外套，借此取暖。

        

        

TBC


End file.
